familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Charles Baker (1823-1902)
Biography Vital Statistics * Son of ? * 1823 : Birth in New York * Marriage to Clarissa Arms (1817-1902) born in Stull, Luzerne Co, Pennsylvania * 1902 : Died in Forkston, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA Children of Clarissa and John Baker Most children were born in Forkston, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA: # Royal Baker b1844 # Alonzo Baker (1846-1921) - m. Caroline Dibble, d 1921 in Groton NY. # James Baker b1848 - m. Mary # Josephine Adela Baker (1850-1906) - m. James K Blossom and d after 1906. # Lucy J Baker b1853 - Juliaett Lucy (1853-1928) # George A Baker b1855 - m. Martha McCafferty of Scotia Vale - 2 Jan 1884 # Edward Baker b1857 # Cora Baker b1860 References * Warenne Family Ancestry 1884 Sullivan Review George A. BAKER, of Forkston, and Miss Martha MC CAFFERTY, of Sciota Vale, were married at the home of the bride, Jan. 2nd, by Rev. J. B. DAVIS *Sullivan Review - 17 Jan 1884 1850 US Census Taken in Mahoopny Twp, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania - 13-Sep-1850. * J C Baker, Age 27 (M) - Farmer * Clarissa Baker, Age 33 (F) * Royal Baker, Age 6 (M) * Alonzo Baker, Age 4 (M) * James Baker, Age 2 (M) 1870 US Census Census taken at Forkston twp, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania - August 1870. * John C Baker, age 47 (M) * Clarissa Baker, age 53 (F) * Lucy J Baker, age 17 (F) * George Baker, age 15 (M) * Edward Baker, age 13 (M) * Cora Baker, age 10 (M) * James Baker, age 21 (M), laborer - married son -notes just married in the last year. * Mary Baker, age 21 (F), keeping house - daughter in law 1880 US Census * John C Baker, age 56 (M) * Clarisa Baker, age 62 (F) * George A Baker, age 25 (M) * Edward E Baker, age 23 (M) * Axia D Arms, age 56 (F) - Clarisa's younger sister. Res: Jenningsville, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA * Alonzo Baker, age 33 (M), father born in NY, mother born in PA * Caroline Baker, age 31 (F) * Nora Baker, age 11 (F) * John Baker, age 9 (M) * Effie Baker, age 5 (F) * Anna Baker, age 2 (F) * Charles Baker, age 1 month (M) 1900 US Census Noxen, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania -taken 26-Jun-1900 * George A Baker, (M) born Apr 1855, ocp: Day Laborer, father b in NY, mother b in PA * Martha A Baker, (F) born Feb 1847, parents born in PA * Sarah G Baker, (F) born Feb 1885, age 15, at school * Francis D Baker, (F) born July 1887, age 12, at school * Lloyd V Baker, (M) born Feb 1889, age 10, at school * Edna M Baker, (F) born Jun 1890, age 9, at school * Olive C Baker, (F) born Oct 1897, age 2 Mehoopany Township, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania -take 7-Jun-1900 * Alonzo B Baker, head (M) b Nov 1846, age 53, ocp: carpenter, father b in NY, mother b in PA * Caroline J Baker, wife (F) b Sep 1848, age 51, parents born in NY * Ismal D Baker, daughter (F) b Mar 1891, age 9, at school * Electa A Dibble, mother-in-law, b Dec 1824, age 75, parents born in NY Category:Non-SMW people articles